herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Wazowski
Michael "Mike" Wazowski is the deuteragonist of the 2001 film Monsters, Inc. and the main protagonist of Monsters University. He is Sulley's best friend, assistant, and former arch-rival. He is voiced by Billy Crystal. History ''Monsters University'' Unfortunately, as a young child, Mike didn't have many friends, shown when he and his class went on a field trip to Monsters, Inc., and he was partnered with the teacher. Mike was amazed at the scare floor and the scarers themselves, and one scarer, "Frightening" Frank McCay, told him that he learned how to be a scarer at Monsters University. Mike secretly followed Frank into a door he was scaring in, much to the shock of his class and teacher. Frank was amazed, not even knowing Mike had been in the room with him, and gave him his Monsters University cap. Mike decided from then on, that he would grow up to be the best scarer of all. Years later, thanks to his hard work and lots of studying, Mike is accepted as a freshman at the prestigious Monsters University, majoring in scaring. On his first day, Mike befriends his roommate, the nerdy and shy Randall "Randy" Boggs, who desires to be popular and has difficulty controlling his camouflage power. While studying for the scare final one night, Mike encounters a fellow scare student, an arrogant, playful, all-brawn, large blue monster named James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, who inadvertently sneaks into Mike's room with Archie, the mascot of rival college, Fear Tech. After greeting each other, Archie steals Mike's hat and escapes. Mike and Sulley follow Archie outside where they have a struggle to capture Archie. When they do catch Archie, Sulley is invited to join Roar Omega Roar, the top fraternity on campus. Mike tries to join, but an argument with Sulley ignites a rivalry between the two. Eventually, Mike and Sulley's petty competition gets out of hand and causes Dean Hardscrabble to drop both of them from the program and Sulley to be kicked out of his fraternity. Unhappy in his new major of Scream Can Design, Mike decides to prove himself by entering the Scare Games, a college competition to determine a monsters scaring abilities. However, the competitors are teams from MU's fraternities and sororities. But hope arises when he joins Oozma Kappa, a fraternity of misfit monsters, consist of Art, Scott, Don, Terri & Terry. Mike reluctantly lets Sulley join the team so they can enter, and makes a deal with Dean Hardscrabble for the entire Oozma Kappa fraternity to be allowed in the Scare Program if they win, but for Mike to leave Monsters University if they lose the games. Sulley is concerned since Oozma Kappa has a high level of ineptitude when it comes to scaring, but Mike decides to train them to be more scary. Despite Mike and Sulley's rivalry, Oozma Kappa unexpectedly advances through the first rounds of the Games. During a party at ROR house, the ROR pranks Oozma Kappa and humiliates them in front of the whole university. Mike arranges a secret visit to Monsters Inc. lifts their spirits, causing Mike and Sulley to begin to like each other, and with Mike's help and training, Oozma Kappa makes it to the final round against ROR. Even as the final round arrives, Sulley has a hard time believing Mike can be a good scarer. So in the final round, he manipulates the equipment so that Mike can register a perfect score and allow Oozma Kappa to win the tournament. When Mike discovers this, he is heartbroken and decides to prove to everyone that he is capable of being a good scarer. So, he breaks into the door lab and uses a newly-crafted door to enter the human world at a summer camp, but his plan goes wrong and he fails to scare the kids. Sulley soon enters the door to look for Mike. After finding and reconciling with Mike, the pair attempt to return but Dean Hardscrabble deactivates the door until the Child Detection Agency arrives, trapping them in the human world. Mike realizes that the only way to get back into the monster world is to generate enough scream energy to power the door from their side. Using both Mike's knowledge and Sulley's natural abilities, Sulley and Mike are able to scare the investigating adults to the point that they are able to make back through the door. Their actions prompt their expulsion from the university, but before they leave, Hardscrabble acknowledges that Sulley and Mike have surprised her and she wishes them luck. Mike and Sulley decide to take jobs at Monsters, Inc. in the company mailroom, and over time, work their way up to janitors, then cafeteria workers, then scream can wranglers, until they become part of the scarer team, thus establishing the story for Monsters, Inc. ''Monsters, Inc. In the film, Mike works as Sulley's assistant at work on the scarefloor at Monsters, Inc. and is his best friend and roommate. He is Celia Mae's boyfriend and is constantly watched by Roz, who seems to dislike him for always bringing in paperwork late. While at Harryhausen's for Celia's birthday, Sulley appeared out of nowhere to tell Mike that he had lead a human girl into the Monster World. Putting her into a Monsters, Inc. gym bag, Sulley tried to show him, but the human girl got out of the bag and wreaked havoc all over the restaurant. The two secretly took her out of the restaurant before the CDA found her and disinfected the entire restaurant. When they learn that Randall and their boss Mr. Waternoose are in on a scam of draining children of screams, while Sulley tricks Waternoose into confessing, Mike records the confession and smugly replays it to watching CDA agents. Mike proves to be not only a great assistant but a great "laugher". Similar Heroes *Stewie Griffin ''(Family Guy) *Harry Dunne'' (Dumb and Dumber series)'' *Bert (Sesame Street) *Timon '' (The Lion King series)'' *Diddy Kong '' (Donkey Kong series)'' *Red (M n' Ms commercials) *Morton Schmidt (21 Jump Street) Trivia *Mike is constantly rumored to be the main protagonist of Monsters University. Gallery Sulley and Mike.png|Mike with Sulley Young Mike.jpg|Mike, as he appears in Monsters University as a 17-year-old Baby Mike.png|Mike as a child Monstersunewew2.png|Mike longing to become a scarer Mike and Sulley's handshake.jpg|Mike meeting Sulley Mike Wazowski facing Johnny Worthington.png|Mike standing up to Johnny Worthington Mike releasing his stress.jpg|Mike releasing stress when he and Sulley were trapped in the human world Mike drilling Sulley's morning workout.png|Mike drilling Sulley's morning workout Mike Wazowski screaming comically.png|Mike screaming comically Celia's Romance.png|Mike and Celia's date Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4717.jpg|Mike, Sulley and Boo barely manage to avoid being seen by Randall. Tumblr lj5l7uR5ba1qe5p1no1 500.png|Mike captured by Randall Boggs YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!!.jpg|"All you had to do was listen to me! Just once! But you didn't did you?! YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING! ARRGH!!" Mike and Sulley arguement.jpg|Mike arguing with Sulley after being banished by Mr. Waternoose, testing their friendship Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9032.jpg|Mike exposing Waternoose's plan to the CDA Mike and Boo.jpg|Mike and Boo share one last hug before she leaves Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-10067.jpg|Mike repairing Boo's door allowing Sulley to visit her Category:Monsters, Inc. Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekick Category:Business Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:In love heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Male Damsels Category:MAD Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Determinators Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Genius Category:The Messiah Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Bully Slayers Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Voice of Reason